Sex Pistols
by Dr Cath meets Miss Ai
Summary: Amor, posesión, lujuria, sentimientos encontrados, drama, música, glamour, sangre, y mucho mucho SMUT todo esto ambientado en un mundo futurista donde todo es posible.


**Sex Pistols  
By Dr Cath meets Miss Ai**

Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Muchas, Sexo, Violencia, Crossdresing, AU  
Pairing: Puck/Kurt explicito y menciones Puck/Quinn, Puck/OC, Kurt/OC  
Spoilers: Nada  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary y Nota de Ai: Amor, posesión, lujuria, sentimientos encontrados, drama, música, glamour, sangre, y mucho mucho **SMUT** todo esto ambientado en un mundo futurista donde todo es posible, si señoritas vuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas, así que acompañadnos a Cath y a mi hasta el infinito y MAS ALLA! WOOOUU! (riding cowboy style)

**C-01 - Son of a Gun**

En medio de la nada y en medio de la noche decidió detenerse, observar el espacio a través de la ventana de su nave, quizás definitivamente fijar un rumbo. Por los momentos se sentía bien, allí en medio de la nada, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Su vida era una porquería, estaba enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera estaba realmente interesado en él, se lo había jugado todo por una mujer y había salido perdiendo.

Su mejor amiga y socia lo único que había hecho era sermonearlo, _estúpida Santana_, y a la final había terminado tomando la primera nave que pudo encontrar y marcharse, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba un tiempo a solas antes de volver al trabajo.

_Su trabajo era genial_, pensó con una sonrisa, le encantaba patear traseros, robar información, infiltrarse en diferentes planetas y culturas, siempre había acción.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba nuevamente, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en tonterías, _ni perras del mal que jugaran con sus sentimientos_, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, volver a su mundo nuevamente, concentrarse en alguna nueva misión.

Puso el piloto automático aun con rumbo desconocido para ir a darse una vuelta a la pequeña cocina, se estaba quedando sin provisiones y sin alcohol! Necesitaba al menos algo de alcohol para emborracharse debidamente y poner a dormir todas las cosas que le estaban dando vuelta en la cabeza como una horda de abejas enfurecidas.

Quizás era karma, quizás era mala suerte pero lo cierto es que necesitaba mujeres… y alcohol.

* * *

- ¿Estás solo? – le pregunto la chica sentada a su lado en el bar con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Y qué harías si te digo que si? – le devolvió la pregunta con una mirada de fingida monotonía.

La chica se rio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

_Una fácil._

- Pues te invitaría una copa. –dijo mientras enroscaba un mechón de castaño cabello en uno de sus dedos en un vano intento de coquetería.

- Eso sería un _buen_ comienzo – respondió con una de esas sonrisas arrogantes y depredadoras que sabia le hacían temblar las rodillas a cualquier ser sobre dos piernas.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y le pidió otra ronda al bartender, "vodka y cerezas". _Chicas. _La chica en si no estaba nada mal, un punto a su favor el tener todo ese hermoso y brillante cabello rojo, quizás mas solo su disposición de divertirse y ser un cuerpo caliente con el cual pasar las próximas horas.

- Me llamo Puck, cuál es tu nombre nena?

- La nena se llama Ginger. –dijo la chica mientras deslizaba una de las cerezas dentro del shot de vodka con cierta coquetería viendo fijamente. – Entonces Puck, a que te dedicas?

- Compra y Venta. Soy bueno consiguiendo cosas… Ginger. –dijo con humor bebiendo el shot de un solo trago antes de tomar una de las cerezas y morderla distraídamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Ginger rio coquetamente mientras tomaba su bebida lentamente sin dejar de observar a Puck, dejando la cereza para el final y atraparla con su lengua en un sensual giro.

-Y que cosas has conseguido con tu persuasión Puck? Has atrapado algo interesante en el camino?.

-Si te lo digo tendría que matarte. –Apunto sonriendo- Mis clientes odiarían saber que ando hablando por ahí de sus "necesidades"

- Y si te digo que estoy dispuesta a morir por eso? –pregunto la chica siguiendo la línea de Puck.

- Diría que eres muy bonita como para morir por algo tan insignificante. –Ofreció inclinándose hacia ella, susurrando en su oído.- Pero quizás podría intercambiarla por algo "diferente" nena.

- Y que es lo que se te ocurre Puck?. –La pelirroja dijo mientras tomaba otra cereza y jugaba a pasarla sobre sus labios.

Se inclino hacia los labios de la chica mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cuello.

-Digo que podríamos ir a un sitio más privado… Ginger. – puso las cartas sobre la mesa mientras lamia distraídamente partes de la cereza y de los dedos de la chica, sabia a dulce y fuerte, vodka y cerezas.

La chica hizo lo mismo, rozando en el proceso su lengua con la otra en una caricia húmeda, jugando, mirando fijamente en esos profundos ojos de color avellana.

-No… todavía.–dijo mientras abandonaba a Puck para dirigirse a la pista de baile. - Quiero bailar mi canción favorita antes de irme –dijo sonriendo, rindiéndose en un ritmo candente ante la música.

_No tan fácil después de todo_. Pero hey, no tenía nada que perder y la chica era ardiente y el estaba solo para hacer lo que quisiera…

Pago por las bebidas y se marcho a buscar a su _presa_ de la noche.

* * *

Un par de copas después se había dejado arrastrar por la chica fuera del bar con el propósito de ir a algún lugar más privado. Eligieron el hotel con más luces de neón que había en esa calle, esos siempre eran los mejores para ese tipo de encuentros. Dejo que la castaña eligiera la temática de la habitación, lo había sorprendido al elegir la de vaqueros, los tiempos al parecer favorecían últimamente a los pistoleros lo cual lo hacía parecer el sueño húmedo de cualquier especie, aunque ya era el sueño húmedo de cualquiera -_menos de Quinn o cualquier persona con futuro-_ le recordó una estúpida voz en su cabeza que sonaba cruelmente como la rubia.

Definitivamente no quería perseguir esa línea de pensamiento.

No ahora cuando fácilmente podía ser arrastrado por esa mano suave en la suya y esa risa tonta de la chica que lo arrastraba por el pasillo pensando que iba a darle la noche de su vida, e iba a darle exactamente eso, pensó antes de arrinconarla contra la puerta y besarla. Hundiéndose en ese cuerpo cálido y disponible.

-"Entonces, vas a enseñarme a montar?" Pregunto la pelirroja mientras bajaba el cierre de los pantalones de Puck, colando una mano, tanteando esa longitud pesada y caliente.

Deslizo sus manos alrededor del trasero de la chica acomodándola contra su creciente erección en respuesta. La pelirroja gimió y apretó aun más el miembro de Puck.

Se concentro en su cuello al sentir como la chica comenzaba a trabajar en Puckzilla. Respirando en su aroma a cigarrillos, sudor y cerezas. Totalmente opuesto al de Quinn, justo lo que necesitaba.

Arrastro a la chica hasta dejarla apoyada contra el potro que estaba en medio de la habitación, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, subiendo el vestido hasta su cadera y embistiendo al mismo tiempo, sintiendo sus piernas enredarse en su cintura inmediatamente.

-No quieres dar una vuelta sobre el potro primero nena?

La chica sonrió mientras ondulaba sus caderas en un ritmo candencioso contra Puck.

-Solo si me prometes que será una corrida salvaje vaquero.

No pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba hablar sucio durante una buena sesión de sexo y al parecer a Ginger le gustaba mucho también, si la humedad contra la que resbalaba era un indicador.

Se alejo de Ginger para quitarse toda la ropa, asunto sobre el cual la pelirroja le gano en tiempo y aprovecho de montarse sobre el potro. Estaba aun con la ropa interior y con ese ridículo sombrero de vaquero que les había dado el tipo del lobby.

-¿Qué esperas vaquero? – le insinuó con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus piernas sobre el potro y se deslizaba de atrás hacia delante en un movimiento provocador.

Sonrió de lado mientras sacaba un condón de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se monto sobre el potro dejando a la chica acomodarse sobre su pelvis para recibirlo completamente. Deslizo una de sus manos sobre su cadera para estabilizarla mientras la otra apretaba uno de sus senos, restregando su miembro sobre la humedad cálida y palpitante que aun cubrían las bragas de la chica mientras gemía y se restregaba contra él, colocando una de sus manos en el potro y otra contra una de sus piernas buscando algo de estabilidad.

En segundos la velocidad de la bestia mecánica era cada vez más y más rápida… mientras empujaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, justo como un potro indómito.

Ginger clavo sus uñas en la cadera de Puck instándolo a continuar. La penetro en una embestida rápida causando aun mas gemidos sucios en la pelirroja, permitiéndose perderse entre aquella carne húmeda y apretada y el ardor donde se acababan de clavar las uñas de la chica.

Comenzando con un ritmo similar al del vaivén del potro comenzó a salir y embestir dentro de la chica, atrapo con una mano una de sus piernas y la empujo hacia arriba, abriéndola aun mas, dándole más espacio para penetrar.

Deslizo una mano entre su pelvis llegando hasta su vagina, tocando justo donde se unían, deslizando sus dedos en una caricia distraída sobre su clítoris haciéndola gemir aun más duro ante la doble estimulación.

El acto era salvaje y desmedido, primitivo, ambos se movían al ritmo del potro y las manos volaban por todos lados, buscando piel, buscando algo a que aferrarse entre toda esa falsa sensación de equilibrio. Los labios de Ginger rozaban su cara y su cuello buscando su boca y a pesar de todo el placer en el que estaba sumergido no pudo evitar pensar en la falta de besos de Quinn cada vez que follaban y de cómo una desconocida si ansiaba ese contacto…

La pelirroja se arqueo completamente mientras se estremecía sin control ante el orgasmo. Sin mucha delicadeza la empujo contra el potro, haciéndola descansar sobre la superficie, cambiando el ángulo de las embestidas, buscando la cúspide de su placer.

* * *

La cosa es que llevaban dos planetas cazando al bastardo, era obviamente bueno en lo que hacía al parecer, lo constataba el hecho de que solo habían enviado a dos personas tras él. Su jefe estaba cegado por la belleza de aquella cosita rubia y hermosa pero fría. Luego de que su jefe se hubiese dado cuenta de que Puck había estado visitando la habitación de Quinn había decidió prescindir de sus servicios inmediatamente, pero el maldito bastardo había huido antes de que pudieran ponerle las manos encima.

Poco antes de que le enviaran detrás de Puck, Quinn le había citado a su habitación, apenas había entrado sabía lo que había ocurrido, las marcas de besos y moretones repartidas en toda la extensión de aquella blanca y tersa piel, cubierta solamente por una vaporosa bata semi transparente y aquella costosa ropa interior de seda realzándola en toda su gloriosa belleza. Ella le había pedido que no matara a Puck y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante semejante petición, era cierto que el trabajaba para Zaine pero Quinn era la dueña de su verdadera lealtad. Desde el primer momento que había atravesado las puertas del casino de su jefe no había podido hacer nada más que caer irremediablemente ante ella, y quizás si la situación hubiese sido otra él hubiese ocupado el lugar de Puck, o quizás no. A pesar de su hermosa apariencia ella era una reina de hielo.

Había preguntado el por qué, un poco de curiosidad siempre le había llenado de recompensas con esta reina de hielo. La miro sonreír con sorna antes de acercarse a él y decir justo contra sus labios "uno de mis mejores juguetes". Y él podía intentar ir dejar al maldito pero la verdad era que lo quería muerto, Puck era un maldito hijo de perra que necesitaba aprender la lección.

Le hizo una seña a su compañero, le habían seguido desde el bar, le dio al menos 15 minutos para que se pusiera cómodo, para que comenzara a follar con aquella cosita pelirroja y se distrajera lo suficiente. Conocía a los hombres como Puck, solo había que darles una cosita hermosa y con eso se distraían lo suficiente para bajar la guardia.

-"Pateamos la puerta y entramos disparando"- susurro a su compañero antes de patear las puertas.

* * *

Justo cuando sentía su clímax cerca la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando a dos tipos altos que entraron disparando a todo lo que había en la habitación mientras gritaban -Maldito cabron! Por fin te encontramos! Llevamos más de dos planetas tras de ti!-

A penas tuvo tiempo de tirarse al piso detrás del potro.

_Mierda! _¿A quién carajos había jodido esa vez?.

Apenas termino la lluvia de balas y el breve silencio inundo la habitación escucho como uno de los hombres se acercaba por un lado, sin esperar se levanto y le asesto un golpe directo en la mandíbula y un rodillazo en el estomago, sin darle tiempo al otro agarro lo primero que tuvo a la mano, una de sus botas y se la tiro al otro hombre que se había adelantado por uno de los lados del toro mecánico y había agarrado a la chica del cabello.

Aprovecho la distracción para llegar hasta sus armas.

- Suelta las armas sino mato a la chica – dijo el que aun estaba de pie. Sosteniendo la pistola justo en la sien de la chica que lo miraba toda confundida y llorosa.

- ¿A quién carajos le importa? –respondió arrogante justo antes de dispararle al hombre en la frente.

El otro hombre recuperándose de los golpes le disparo rozando justo sus costillas del lado derecho y otro directo en una de sus mejillas. _Mierda! _

Le disparo en el hombro haciéndole soltar el arma antes de que acertara el próximo tiro. Se acerco hasta el agachándose, poniéndose a su altura, apuntando el arma directo sobre su frente.

- Ahora, ¿quién carajos los mando?

- Enfadaste a Zaine. – dijo el otro con una sonrisa arrogante, como si no le importara para nada tener un arma apuntada sobre su cabeza.

Gruño su frustración antes de golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Lo amarro lo más fuerte que pudo antes de dejarlo ahí tirado.

No pudo evitar darle la razón a Santana; maldita la hora en que había conocido a Quinn.

Recogió su ropa y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo sin siquiera darle una mirada al desastre que los rodeaba mientras escuchaba a la chica llorar.

Suspiro sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, su estilo de vida tenía que cambiar definitivamente.

Se acerco a la chica y la tapo con una sabana mientras esta trato de abrazarse a él. La sostuvo de los brazos impidiéndole el contacto.

-Estas malditamente loco! – le grito la chica.

-Si nena, estoy loco – contesto con una de sus sonrisas.- Supongo que esto termina con nuestra diversión.

Podía escuchar los gritos de la chica mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Decidió bajar por las escaleras en caso de que hubieran más hombres esperándole. Justo cuando abrió la puerta sintió algo golpearlo detrás de la cabeza, sintió como caía antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Se despertó con la boca seca, atado en una silla en una habitación casi completamente a oscuras, había una lámpara encendida en una esquina frente a él.

Percibió a alguien sentado paralelamente a la lámpara, apenas podía vislumbrar sus zapatos, eran zapatos costosos, para nada como los de el cabron de Zaine. El hombre estaba fumando, la colilla se alumbraba poco a poco.

- Veo que ya despertaste –comento con una voz tersa y ligeramente turbia, quizás a causa de unas copas de más.

- ¿Que quieres? – pregunto con toda la precaución que le permitía el estar en una situación así.

- Quiero tus servicios.

- No me acuesto con hombres y solo soy un simple cazarecompenzas. –dijo con algo de molestia, no era la primera vez que un hombre muy _insistente_ se le insinuaba.

- Ah pero eres de todo menos simple, y no me interesa ese tipo de favores- contesto el otro hombre con algo gracia

- ¿Entonces?- espeto incomodo.

- Digamos que necesito un favor y que por casualidad oí de tu situación, el favor que requiero es algo muy personal y es más fácil si lo hace alguien que esté en deuda conmigo.

- ¿Estoy en deuda contigo? –pregunto con sorna.

- Claro, le hice una generosa propuesta a Zaine para que olvidara sus intentos de ir tras tu cabeza.

No pudo evitar burlarse de sí mismo, sabía que escapar de Zaine no era tarea fácil, es mas quizás tendría que cambiar su estilo de vida para siempre si quería conseguirlo, pero si Zaine había aceptado olvidar ese empeño ciego que tenia por quererle muerto quería decir que el hombre que tenia al frente era uno mucho más peligroso.

- Juguemos. - dijo esbozando una sonrisa salvaje.

* * *

Continua en el Capitulo 2...


End file.
